powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Addikhabbo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Impossible-picture.jpg page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Kuopiofi (Talk) 11:35, November 10, 2012 Okay here is the Link, it was a discussion about my pessimistic view on humanity and staying out of their path and DYBAD vision of having the perfect plan to remake humanity in an image he deemed perfect if he had Reality Warping. Don't tell anyone I did this. Not a soul.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:20, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Please post to that persons Talk-page you want to argue with and not mine. I'd like to see what is posted to me instead of reading through another argument that doesn't really involve me.--Kuopiofi (talk) 11:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Thanks, and same to you too :) Lots of happy things for all of us ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 13:14, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Yo Bro Just wait imma finish that story then we can go to triplicity alrightInter kid (talk) 11:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Yo man Enter in the chat Vitorriq (talk) 11:02, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Edits Please start editing in Source, cleaning after your edits is getting annoying.--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:27, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Edit Click Edit, on the top of the editing area are two options: Source and Visual, with Visual usually the default mode, you simply click the Source and that's it. It's generally better to Edit there, because you'll see the background details that Visual simply doesn't show. You might want to look few finished pages in the Source so you'll get the idea what it should look like in there.--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:46, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Reality Warping Hey, I tried to recreate what you did on Reality Warping and Kuo's fine with it so far. But Blackwings gave a point that it needs powers as examples, can you help me with that? I'm not sure where powers like Vocifery,Pathifery,Mental Projection,Paradox Inducement, etc would go. Gabriel456 (talk) 00:04, January 11, 2013 (UTC) "DON'T HIDE YOUR SHAME" Inter Man Whats up dude is everything alright.Look if you are free get in the chat i want to tell you about the triple b or BBB. Inter kid (talk) 16:59, January 13, 2013 (UTC) New power For Science ! ^ ^ New Power ! Not Omnipotent this time, but usefull enough in it's own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Technological Constructs Mechanical Constructs, fully remastered ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Causality Manipulation's big daddy, to be unbeatable at your own game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) New Power The best of both worlds, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) New Power A unifying theory, combining complete power and infinite diversity ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:37, April 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power Omnipotence's Final Form, for the greediest of us who can't stand compomises ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:14, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Unrestricted Wishes Well done ! I missed the page, and it's a really cool power, basically everything one could possibly desire in a simple a appealling format. Wish Granting is fascinating, and freeing it of all limits makes it simply perfect. DYBAD (talk) 23:53, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Just finished updating the page (Capabilities and Categories). What do you think ? DYBAD (talk) 01:02, April 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power The rock-paper-scissors almigthy game wellcomes a new challenger ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC) New Power A tailor-made power for the most famous of rule-breakers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:24, June 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Deleted Powers Please add signature (button on top, fifth from right, looks like writing) when you post, makes it so much easier to know who wrote and it links directly to Talk-page. 5th dimensional technology was deleted because it's messy and way too unfinished, take a look on other pages and you should know what I mean. I deleted it to make sure I get your attention because that gets peoples attention really fast. It's back, so get to work, pictures are way too big for starters, 400px should be the maximum. Doctor Physiology 1) we already have Time Lord Physiology, no repeat pages. 2) no pages about individuals, there has been few and all were deleted. This stays a goner. Posting several times isn't going to make people work faster, I had other things to on this site beyond yours. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:02, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I stand corrected about Doctor, but it could really use a better name. On the other hand, isn't that pretty much Reality Warping? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Signature. It's not that hard. The second part about pages still stands open, is it unique individual (even if one that keeps reborn) or a legacy power where a new individual takes the position after previous one dies? You know, just contacting me would get the job done, I could understand posting on one page about it as a way to spread your misery... but posting on dozen pages? You really impress me, you really do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about changing the names enhanced superpowers to superhuman.--CNBA3 (talk) 03:41, July 19, 2013 (UTC) New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) New Power The coolest path to transcendence ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:53, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Fanon Powers As long as you remember that there's a point after which powers get deleted, go ahead. And before you say we delete powers because they're fanon, we've done that to canon-powers too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:12, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey Cosmic! Hey Addikhabbo!!! I am just editing wikia pages just as always!! You http://i855.photobucket.com/albums/ab117/mcgiever69/Funny/whatchadoin.gif Wanna see my fancy sig on FT Wiki http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cosmicblaze454/Sig -Cosmicblaze454 (talk) 03:46, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Evening sir. I saw that you added a character from the Suggsverse, and definitely wanted to inform you that it wasn't fandom as one of the comments suggested. The powers are all legit. And yeah, the series has only been out since 2011, and it definitely has a small auidence, but I definitely wanted to thank you for putting Chris Spades in a category. Definitely meant a lot. Mentifery Repeats are removed, and that was nothing more than Mentifery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:30, August 10, 2013 (UTC) It's called Nigh Omnipotence. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Job Not right now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I see that you post powers and stuff and wondered if you ever heard of this? http://suggsverse.wikia.com/wiki/Nov%C3%A9nta_von_d%27Este Alexanderbirthright (talk) 06:34, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Picture Signature. You mean the picture in Infobox or Gallery? Either way it's the same, go to Edit=>Source, remove the picture and use "Add features and media" to add the new picture you want. Do remember to use Preview before Publishing to check that the change actually happened, it seems to be prone to glitches. And remember that people tend to have opinions about the main picture, so expect that someone objects/deletes unless you have a really good one to use. In general it's better idea to add the pics into Gallery instead of mucking with the main one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Kudos Thanks Addikhabbo~!!!!!!! :D Cosmicblaze454 (talk) 02:55, August 22, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about if Superpower Users could be considered gods back in early times.--CNBA3 (talk) 23:14, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and Thanks for telling me and another Alex mercer fan also?OfficialRikudouSennin (talk) 10:15, August 28, 2013 (UTC)OfficialRikudouSennin Didbt you hear? Activision closed down the prototype series because of costs also the real alex mercer on YouTube said Real Alex Mercer Youtube and comment ↓ Alexjmercer1979: "Stop telling people there is a prototype 3 because i am sad to say fans but the series has ended" Answer Please user signature. You mean the picture? Always check it has "File: (pic)" before it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:41, September 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power Tried something a bit different this time, needed a change of pace I guess ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:13, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey how are you? Cosmicblaze454 (Talk) 8:32 9/7/13 Boundaries Yo what a fuck is wrong with ya why you mentioning people relatives in your mother fuckin comments just like the one you posted in my page Nature Infusion. Dik you should know boundaries not everyone likes that type of comments you sholud keep them to yourself or shove em up your ass.Stop posting that bullshit on my pages plus have never had i beef with ya why you did that? Reply however you want just keep my relatives out of your comments. Inter kid (talk) 18:21, September 8, 2013 (UTC) NP No problem dude apology accepted.And just like that our beef is over man that sucked i tought we were gonna have some Biggie and Pac beef were one of in this case would eventually die (Webdeath) we would spit shit about each other and there would be much violence and and shit it would be memorable IK vs Addik, and all that just to distract myself and.Yo still no problem man i am not mad at ya plus i like your works and we know each other, but seriously dude dont talk about moms they are sacred especially to black people but iam sorry if sounded rude here is something for you to chill http://funnyasduck.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/funny-penguin-jackets-freezingpics.jpg Inter kid (talk) 15:29, September 9, 2013 (UTC) -_- Personal Life Personal Life Personal Life stuff. Why are you being so complicated? Jinx, DYBAD Dual Warping Reloaded ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Addhi ! What's going on for you to seek advices ? DYBAD (talk) 09:20, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Betting your savings on something very uncertain doesn't seem very wise to me. I know it's important to you, but you should probably polish your skills and acertain your odds before jumping. The editorial world is quite tough, even to the most talented writers, and many new talents had their wings cut off for starting too soon. DYBAD (talk) 10:56, September 20, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :) I saw the joke coming from a mile away ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:16, September 20, 2013 (UTC) nothing to apologize for Do not be sorry all right, I understand that my English is not at the level of All Good dude All good man. )) I should evolved my english level))))) Well, it was just blank with the color you chose (not even the page's name showed up in the infobox). As for the kinds of color, I have no clue, sorry.Gabriel456 (talk) 03:06, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Response Point is, limits are made by authors in general for counteraction and story flow, regardless of power strength. So using that as a form of proof would apply to all powers people think are strong or invincible which would be pointless to list. I am talking more specific cases, like how an author would limit its usage by situation or by manner in which a an unlimited wish can be granted. The Wish may have no limits, but the user certainly does on many levels when bothering to look for them.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:33, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Response ..and I am asking you to find a limit that is situational and put aside personal feeling of whether it makes sense or not to you and your form of logic and how that limit ties to limiting the user. Plus don't ever mention the concept of God or Author to me, both remind me of ther users on this sight I have problems with.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:40, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ah, thank you. It'll help alot Gabriel456 (talk) 03:43, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Response He also implied Fate was a living being because "he cheats at cards" and "will not go against what he decrees". Plus another user you can list is the Black Star Shenron who can grant any wish regardless of what it is.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:54, September 26, 2013 (UTC) About Plan Signature, it's not that hard. Are you talking about connecting your User-page on this site to some other Gallery or Gallery on here to other site? Either way, what's the point? --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:33, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Are you talking about connecting your User-page on this site to some other Gallery or Gallery on here to other site? In other words, are you planning to add more stuff on this site, or making a page somewhere else and linking that page here? --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC) As long as you make sure there aren't any viruses on those pages, I don't see any reasons why not. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:51, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Boat The boat with people important to me. If there are on both, the boat with the most important ones. Otherwise the 300 people boat. If there are qualitative factors to consider, the boat with the least negative consequences for me. Because friends and relatives are more important than strangers, no matter their numbers. And because there's no point saving people if it gets you in trouble. DYBAD (talk) 08:14, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ With a mentally burdensome question such as that, I would like to refer to the logical manifesto... W.W.S.D. aka What Would Spock Do. We will use his knowledge of what is rational to steer us in the right direction for the solution to this quagmire. Spock: "That is wise. Were I to invoke logic, however, logic clearly dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Well, you have my answer. CoolCat123450 (talk) 12:26, October 6, 2013 (UTC) New Power Please do say something - anything. The only one who commented is the biggest killjoy on this Wiki, and it's kind of despressing ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 06:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, just asking for opinions on my last page. Forgot to do the usual publicity, and after Consus' usual bitching, the need of saner feedbacks became evident ^ ^; Thanks for your concern though, much appreciated :) DYBAD (talk) 01:28, October 20, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because I can ! Lol. I really like this one, fascinating potential and very good immersion in the story. DYBAD (talk) 05:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power Remade an old power into something I believe more interesting. Any question or remark, please go right ahead :) DYBAD (talk) 12:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, but I felt a superior version would be a nice addition. Enjoy ! ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:47, November 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because blowing stuff up is so much fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:00, November 7, 2013 (UTC) New Power Just a little experience trying to draw the best of several ideas. DYBAD (talk) 10:45, November 16, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power I updated an existing page, though not sure if it fits or if I should have created a new one. What do you think ? DYBAD (talk) 04:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year ! "While always possible, new starts are never easy. To actually succeed, you will need three things : a worthy purpose to hold onto, a reliable path to entrust your efforts, and the deep-rooted resolve to see it to the end." DYBAD (talk) 21:22, January 1, 2014 (UTC) New Old Power Just updated an old power into something more immersive. DYBAD (talk) 22:09, January 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Distilled awesomeness ^ ^ Enjoy ! DYBAD (talk) 05:49, January 8, 2014 (UTC) New Power Not really my idea, but fascinating enough to give it a second chance. DYBAD (talk) 13:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power The unexpected fruit of a very long, fierce and hopeless debate. Always look on the bright side of life ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC)